The Simple Love
by januarti yanu
Summary: Bagiku, cara simpel darinya sudah cukup. -Soonyoung- / SVT, soonyoung&jihoon, soonhoon/ ranting.. mungkin berubah nanti


Suasana pagi di kantin sebuah fakultas terlihat sedikit ramai oleh beberapa mahasiswa, mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, mulai sekedar sarapan, menyalin tugas, sampai ada satu-dua pasangan yang menebar balon berbentuk hati.

Sementara seorang mahasiswi tampak menikmati suasana kantin seorang diri, berulang kali kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri, seakan-akan mencari kehadiran seseorang yang biasanya membuat harinya penuh dengan teriakan.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar di depan si mahasiswi.  
"Tidak mencari siapa-siapa."-jawab si mahasiswi berbohong sambil kembali membaca novelnya.  
"Bohong, kau mencari soonyoung kan? Mengaku saja hoonie-ku."

"Tidak wonu-ssi, aku tidak mencari si bodoh itu." -ah.. mahasiswi kita masih menolak jika dia sedang berbohong ternyata, padahal terlihat jelas dia berulangkali melirik kearah pintu kantin.

"Dia tidak masuk." Kata seorang gadis yang merupakan sahabat si mahasiwi tersebut.  
"Siapa?" Tanya polos si mahasiswi, sementara gadis yang dipanggil Wonu itu hanya menatap malas sahabat tsunderenya.  
"Aku tadi bertemu si-cina-jun di gerbang, dan dia mengeluh tentang kwon soonyoung yang hanya tidur saat sakit. Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan, kalau hari ini si pengagum-penganggu-setiamu itu tidak masuk karena sakit." Jelas gadis yang juga memiliki penganggu setia bernama Kim Mingyu.

Si mahasiswi tidak sedikitpun merespon sahabatnya, kedua mata kecilnya fokus pada novel yang ada di meja, sementara otak briliannya sedang merangkai kalimat yang akan ia tanyakan pada seseorang bernama Wen Junhui tanpa menimbulkan pertanyaan lain dari pemuda China tersebut. Dan sahabat cantiknya itu diam-diam tersenyum simpul.

"Oppa, apa kau ingin keluar?" tanya suara kecil dari arah pintu.  
"Mungkin, jimin memintaku untuk menjemputnya nanti, kenapa wuji-ya?" Jawab si kakak tanpa merubah posisi yang sedang tiduran.  
"Mmm...-terdengar nada ragu dari si adik- Bisakah oppa mengantarku dulu?"  
"Kemana?"  
"Rumah temanku, dia sakit,..jadi aku ingin melihatnya dan.. membawakan bubur ..mungkin?"  
"Kita berangkat saat aku bangun nanti." Ucapan si kakak sebelum ia beranjak ke alam mimpi, sedangkan gadis dengan nama kecil Wuji hanya menggumamkan terima kasih lalu segera melangkah ke dapur.

 _'Nanti kujemput setelah selesai mengantar jimin, tunggu saja disini'_  
Si mahasiswi masih mengulang-ulang perintah kakaknya di dalam otak cantiknya, sebelum ia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat yang menjadi penghubung rumah dengan dunia luar.  
"Siapa?"-suara halus dari balik bahunya memaksa si cantik untuk membalikkan badan.  
"Oh jihoon, mencari soonyoung hum?" –terdapat nada menggoda dalam kalimat tanya itu, yang jelas sekali terlontar dari bibir seorang Hong Jisoo, kakak tingkat si mahasiswi, dan kebetulan hanya berbeda satu tahun.

Jihoon hanya bisa membalas _'Iya'_ dengan nada lirih, sementara otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat apakah ia pernah berkenalan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki banyak penggermar ini.  
"Masuk saja, kamar soonyoung ada dilantai atas, sebelah kiri, kamar paling pojok." –jelas laki-laki Hong saat ia membukakan pintu untuk tamu spesial bagi salah satu penghuni _boarding house_ ini.

Jadi tanpa sungkan si manis itu berjalan masuk, menaiki tangga, berbelok ke arah kiri, dan mengetuk pintu paling pojok yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka. Dan memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut, padahal sebuah saputangan basah sedang menempel di keningnnya dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur, jadi...habiskan, lalu minum obat." Perintah mutlak keluar dari bibir Jihoon pada laki-laki yang jelas terlihat hanya tidur seharian, sementara si pasien sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, jika gadis yang ada di kamarnya, mengenakan celana jam suit biru dan cardigan hitam, bukan mimpi atau efek dari pusing, demam plus tidak makan seharian.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari si pasien, suster dadakan kita langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang pasien, mengeluarkan dua wadah tahan panas dari tasnya, menarik tangan pasien sampai terduduk, lalu menyuapkan bubur yang ia buat-dengan sepenuh hati- saat kakaknya tengah tidur siang, semoga mimpi indah kakak.

Soonyoung masih ragu saat membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan, namun rasa nyata dari bubur hangat yang ada di mulutnya, membuat ia yakin, jika gadis yang ia kejar selama ini memang ada di hadapannya, menyuapinya bubur, memberi teh hangat, dan memberikan satu tablet berwarna putih. Meski ia tahu betapa pahit obat yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, senyum manis tak sedetikpun luntur dari wajah yang dihiasi mata sipit itu.

"Cha.. cepat tidur, cepat sembuh, jangan sampai besok kau tidak masuk lagi kwon." Ucap si gadis sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, karena kakaknya sudah datang untuk menjemput.

Begitu sampai di pintu utama, si gadis hanya bisa menatap bingung pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping kakaknya, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, orang yang diperkenalkan kakaknya ini menyapanya terlebih dahulu, dengan menggunakan nama, alih-alih alih menggunakan sebutan 'adiknya suga' namun langsung 'Jihoon'.

Jihoon awalnya berfikir jika laki-laki yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini mengenalnya dari cerita si kakak, namun rona merah tipis langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya saat Taehyung-oppa ,oh.. dia memaksa untuk dipanggil seperti itu, menjelaskan jika ia tahu nama dan wajah Jihoon dari Soonyoung, tidak hanya laki-laki pemilik senyum lebar itu, tapi seluruh penghuni bangunan ini.

Karena seorang Kwon Soonyoung telah menceritakan pada seluruh penghuni _boarding house_ ini, jika ia menyukai seorang gadis manis bernama Lee Jihoon, serta akan segera mengikat si gadis dalam hubungan yang serius. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jihoon mendumal sepanjang jalan pulang, semantara kakaknya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuat catatan dalam otaknya jika adik kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa.

Soonyoung sendiri belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, ia masih memikirkan seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan kamar. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi porosnya, yang selama ini dia dekati dengan cara yang.. memalukan kata orang lain, seseorang yang jadi candunya, seseorang yang akhirnya memberi pertanda jika dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Ya..bagi Soonyoung, cara mataharinya -jihoonnya- datang memberi bubur yang dimasak sendiri, merupakan sebuah tanda jika julietnya mulai memberi perhatian. Cara simpel yang manis, ah..Soonyoung rasa ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

 **===END===**

 **Ah.. harus saya akui, soonhoon dan leon adalah pasangan yang manis, hubungan si periang dan si tsundere memang memiliki pesona tersendiri.  
Kebiasaan tidur seharian saat sakit itu bukan karangan, saya dan adik memang seperti itu saat sakit, kami membutuhkan jam tidur yang lebih baru kemudian mengisi tenaga dengan makanan.**

 **Boarding house-nya tentu saja milik Jisoo, namun ia merasa kesepian saat tinggal sendiri, jadi dia mengajak beberapa temannya untuk tinggal bersama, dan terlihat jelas jika selain si Kwon sipit, ada Junhui dan Taehyung.  
Dan untuk marga dari suga.. bagaimana kalau kita menganggap jika laki-laki yang terlihat manis itu, terlahir dengan marga ? **

**See you next time.**

 **With love,**

 **Yanu Januarti**


End file.
